Why?
by btoom
Summary: Getting kidnapped by the bleach bad boys sounds like a dream come true! a young girl has this exact thing happen to her. dragged away from her family and friends to become the lover of our favourite bad boys.
1. Chapter 1

Why?

Name: Alice (Ali) Sanders  
Age: 14 turing 15 in summer  
Weight: 115  
Height: 5'3  
Hair: blond  
Eyes: ocean blue  
Loves: Horses, animals, family, rain, BigMac from McDonald's, bleach (manga or anime)  
hobbies: swimming, eating, day dreaming, boxing, riding, watching tv

Chapter1

RRRiinnngggg

Yes! School is over an its Friday! Yahoooo! Time to party! I was out of the class before the teacher could blink.

KAABOOOOM!

It's raining! I couldn't have asked for a better day to walk home. I tear open my locker grabbed my hat, bag and lunchbox. I slammed the door shut and burst through the door to be greeted by the booming thunder. I wasn't even u meter away from the building and I was wet to the bone.  
"Ali! Wait up!"  
I turn around to see my walking buddy Alexandra running up to me in her blue raincoat with the hood over her long blond hair.  
"Sup slow pock!" I greeted her with a big smile.  
"U should really be wearing a coat, you'll get sick from the cold!" She mommys me.  
"I know but I was supposed to get a drive but dad has a meeting so he can't." I explain as we walk together through the storm.  
"Ya, I guess u have a point but you should still have a coat even if your getting picked up." She's always looking out for everyone. I thought to myself while not paying attention to her.  
"What are you doing this weekend?" I ask trying to change the subject.  
"I've got lacrosse this weekend and a summative due." She answers. "What about you?"  
"Me? Not much I'm just gonna ride, and sleep in. The normal."  
"And your summative?"  
"Yaaaa...um...I gotta due that too."  
"It's worth 30% of are mark, I'm so stressed about it!" She says while jumping over a puddle.  
We walk up the streets jumping over more puddles and talking about are summatives. After 7 min we reach the fork in the road and go are separate ways.  
"Bye!" I yell with the world's biggest smile.  
"Have a good weekend! See you on Monday!" She yells back.  
I'm so glad I have suck a great life! I've got tons of great friends, loving parents, a great sister, and a awesome boyfriend. I grab my head phones and iPhone 5 out of my bag and start jamming to some if my favourite songs.  
"I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays, fold' em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart  
Oh,oh,oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)"  
I sing our loud completely unaware of my surroundings.  
"P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face"- I stopped singing when I herd a very loud car coming up behind be, it sounded like a sports car. It's slowing down, I cold here the car coming up beside me. It's daddy! I yell in my head. But when I turn around it wasn't what I was expecting. A black car with blue racing stripes pulls up beside me and before I could even blink the door flue open and I was pulled in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Screaming at the top of my lungs, I kick and punch the air trying to find a way out of my captures grip.  
"Stop struggling!" I man's voice yells, but for some reason it sound familiar. The capture pushes me into the passenger seat, I looked out the tinted window to see my neighbours running out of their house and towards the car. The car accelerated, and my head hit the car door, then it was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ugh..." I moan loudly in pain when I regain consciousness, it felt like someone dropped a bag of bricks on my head! I open my eyes to see the car floor, I was siting in the seat, wearing a seatbelt. My hands where chained together but there was a cloth under them so I wouldn't get hurt if i struggled. That was nice of them!  
"Shit, your awake. I was hoping you'd be out until we got back." The familiar male voice said. Why the hell is the voice so familiar!? Once I regain all my strength I look up at my capture. "Holy fuck!" I stare in total shock, no way! This is! No way! It can't be! Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! He is a fictional character! He is not real! Ok calm down you probably hit your head and its all a dream... I closed my eyes and started to count to 10.  
"1"-"stop that!" He yells and cuts me off.  
"Who are you!?" I scream in terror. His voice, his hair, his muscles good god! It's exactly like in the book and anime he's prefect. He was wearing worn jeans, black army boots, a white t-shirt (which was sort of see through) and a green hoodie that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Soooooo HOT!  
"You know damn well who I am!" He says sounding a bit pissed off. "God! Why do I even try sometimes."  
He turns his head so he is looking right into my eyes.  
"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." with a smirk on his face.  
"Grimmjow is a FICTIONAL character!" I yell in frustration.  
"Ya dumb bitch! Wasn't it you who said whatever earth prime's people think of, becomes a reality on another earth." He explains while slowing the car down to a stop. I only said that because I want to become a fiction writher and needed an explanation!  
"So your are actually real?" I ask.  
"Ya" he answers while placing his elbow on the seat and turning his body more towards me.

"Ahhhh! OH MY GOD! I love you!" I yell while trowing myself at him. "Ahh! Your so awesome and hot and AWSOME! Your the best person/character ever!" I can't believe it's real him! Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the fuck'n hottest sexiest guy ever! I love him so much!  
Suddenly I was in the passenger seat which was in a lay down position. I was on my back with Grimmjow hovering above me.  
"Love me huh? Why don't you tell me why." He states while bringing his face closer to mine. Making me blush cherry red. "Um...well it's because...um...well your just hot and badass and sexy and don't wear a actual shirt most of the time! You are so awesome" I blurt out while turning my head to the side avoiding his eyes with a huge blush on my face. I then fell a warm sensation on my neck. I open my eyes to see Grimmjow's face pressed into my neck.  
"You give me such a hard on when you call me sexy." Grimmjow then pushed his cold lips on my neck.  
"A-ah!" He gave my neck small but very effective kisses trying to find my soft spot.  
"What the hell are you doing!?" I asked. What is he thinking, kissing my neck like this. "Well, you love me don't you? So, when people love each other, they get all hot and sweaty together." He purrs into my ear. I keep shaking and whining while his hands travel up and down my clothed legs. Wait, did he say 'love each other'?!  
"Y-you love me?" I try to ask. He turns his head so I can see his eye pecking out. He smirks at me.  
"Maybe" then he bites my neck.  
"Ow! What's your problem?! I think I'm bleed-eiiii!" He bit me again! Asshole.  
"Ah! Stop biting me!" I'm totally pissed now.  
"Get off!" My chained arms punched him in the gut.  
"Oomph!" He falls off of me. I sit up and try to open the door, but because of the chains, I use my teeth. The second the food opens I ran out at full speed. Only then did I see the sky was nearly dark. And I was in the middle of nowhere, oh shit! What I'm a supposed to now?! I can't out run him or fight me. I'm doomed.  
"Get back here!" I turn around to see Grimmjow getting out of the car looking very pissed.  
"Stay away from me you creep!" I yell while running as fast as my legs could go away from him. I wasn't a track star, I could barely do 100 meters without collapsing. To make matters worse i can here him running behind me and getting closer by the second. I won't lie he is hot and I'm totally in love with him, but this is so messed up. And he could rape me! Why does he even care about me so much, I'm not that pretty. I'm not fat but I could loose weight and I'm no girly girl. Then a strong arm wraps around my waist pulling me backwards into Grimmjow's chest.  
"Got'ch ya" I look up to see him with a psychotic grin, which scares the hell out of me. "I love a good game of cat and mouse." I was about too elbow him in the gut but he saw this coming and stops me.  
"Naughty girl, am I gonna have to punish you and teach you some manners?" He chuckles.  
"Fuck off you bas"- his hand is on my mouth with a white cloth and I already know what's on it. I was passed out in a second.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ali" I open my eyes when i here my name. I see balcony looking out to black skies and a beautiful moon. I was in a king size bed with a black blanket wrapped around me. I cool arm wraps around my waist. "Get off of me Grimm"-I stop in mid sentence when I look up see who it is. "H-Hichigo?!" "What's wrong, surprises to see me?" He says and smirks down at me. "I-I just..I..um.." He pulls me deep into his cold chest making me shiver at the cold. His smirk turns into a smile seeing me being so submissive. He grabs my chin and turns us face to face. His eyes where stunning the yellow orbs surrounded by the black, it was completely intoxicating. "I brought you a gift" he says and closes the gap between our face. We where nose to nose with his hand still holding my chin. I was blushing so hard I probably look a tomato. "I'm sure you'll like it" he says cockily. He tiled my chin up our, he is gonna kiss me?!  
SLAP!  
"...You slapped me?!" Hichigo says sounding furious. He had a red mark on his face from where my hand made contacted. He let go of my chin but stile had a firm grip on my waist. He was scowling at me firstly. "Y-you where gonna kiss me! I had to slap you, not like you would have listened to no!" I yell, trying to hide the fact that I was absolutely terrified. "I was planing to go easy on you" he completely ignores what I had said "but now... I'm gonna punish you!" He pushes me down onto my back. I notice what he was wearing when he climbs on top of me. It looks exactly like his banki outfit but had a collar. The coat was a v-neck that exposed his hollow hole, placed under his collar bone (hard time imaging the outfit? Look for images of Hichigo from "cage") . It only dons on me that he was in Las Noches so he is with Aizen? "You joined Aizen?!" I asked before he could do anything (and to save me from whatever he was gonna do) "oh ya guess I forgot to explain that." He smirks. " let me explain" he once again grabs my chin so we are looking eye to (again) "and don't think I don't know what your doing here" he was referencing to the fact I was stalling his 'punishment'. "I took control over Ichigo's soul, then Aizen offered to bring me in. There are many different reasons why I said yes but it would take to long to explain. So I became espada 0 and killed the other guy." "So do you serve him?" I ask once he finishes explains. "Not really, but I don't wanna explain that. Right now you have to be punished" his grin was ear to ear once he finishes his sentence. He grabs my hair roughly pulling my head back. I whimper at the pain as he exposes my neck to him. "Looks like Grimmjow got here first, ill talk with him later about this" he mumbles to himself. Moving his head down to my neck, he kisses my neck roughly. His blue tongue dances around my neck trying to find my soft spot. "Stop!" I whine loudly. I was about to punch him in the gut, but he grabs my hand pulling it up.  
Rip!  
He tore my shirt then uses it to tie my hands to the bed poset. I'm really in trouble now. His smile was stile ear to ear scarring me even more. He grabs my breasts in his hands then goes back to attacking my neck. Whine in pain at how hard he was groping my breasts. One of his hands let go of my breast and he travelled around my back using my bra as a guide line. "Stop!" I scream. He rolls his head to see my terrified expression as he reaches for my bra hock. I close my eyes wishing it was all a dream. Suddenly i couldn't feel Hichigo on top of me. I open my eyes to see Grimmjow beside me with a murderous look on his face. "You bastard! You can't just fuck'n touch her like some toy!" He yells at Hichigo who is now on the floor. Grimmjow rips my hands from their imprisonment, then pulls his jacket off and wraps it around me. Covering me. He pulls me into his chest possessively. Hate to admit this but he's my knight in shining armour!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hichigo gets up and starts to laugh. Why is he laughing?! He just got punched in the face. "Well your not one to talk, about using her. You left mating marks all over Ali's neck." Hichigo says to Grimmjow. Mating marks?! "You did what!?" I scream at Grimmjow (so much for knight in shining armour). "Relax, the only reason I did that was to keep Hichigo from"-"it doesn't matter why!" I cut Grimmjow off "you can't just go around marking people as your mate. Especially not people who you haven't"-"fucked with?" Grimmjow interrupts me, smiling at me seductively. "I was planing on dueing that now" his hand starts to travel up my back. "Get away from me!" I yell and trow myself backwards, trying to avoid being touched. Only to be greeted by Hichigo's chest. Before I knew it I was wrapped in his arms and pulled into his chest face first. He was cross legged with me curled up in his lap. "I'm not very happy Grimmjow, first you go to the world of the living without saying a word. Then kidnap Ali, but I'm not really mad about that. I'm mad that you left mating marks on Ali's neck, marking her as yours, which she is not! And punch me in the face!" I couldn't see Hichigo's expression but I could tell he was taunting Grimmjow. "But I'm sure we can make it even" he says continuing to taunt Grimmjow. Suddenly Hichigo and I where face to face. "Heh" he gives Grimmjow a triumphant look. He looks back to me then smashes are lips together. "Wha"- I stupidly open my mouth in shock, to have Hichigo's tongue enter my mouth. His tongue starts to explore my uncharted cavern. "Gah!" I gag in the kiss when his tongue goes down my throat. I try to push him out with my own tongue. Which only makes him groan, in pleasure. I keep struggling but when my oxygen runs low, I had to stop. I could feel my eyes starting to roll back into my head, because I had no oxygen. Hichigo frees my mouth from his, the second before I was gonna faint. "Ah ah ah ah..." I pant loudly as I try my hardest to catch my breath. "You know for your first kiss it was pretty good" I would have glared at him but I was too concerned about my breathing to care. Hichigo plus me deep into his chest so my nose is under his shirt. He holds my hand to his chest by my face. My body starts to feel very hot especially in my pelvic region. Shit! I curse in my head. With one kiss I'm already wanting him. I shouldn't be turned in so easily! God dammit do I want him bad. I gasp when his hand starts to rub my ass. I burry my face deeper into his chest in hopes that it will go away. I grab his shirt and hold on for dear life as his fingers travel to my womanhood. His cool fingers rub my sex through my pants, my breathing hitches. I make a small moan when is palm rubs me in circular motions. "I'm gonna show you want this body was made for" Hichigo whispers in my ear, only making me wetter. "Hey!" We both turn our heads to see Grimmjow. "I didn't forget about.." "You?!"Hichigo starts to say only to have Grimmjow finish. he yells at Hichigo sounding pissed that he isn't included. "Come on Grimm you could have jointed at many time!" Hichigo smirks at him. "Che! Don't call me Grimm" Grimmjow says and moves closer to my moaning form. I knew he was gonna start to touch me too. Why am I letting this happen? Girls who let them self be touched like this drive me crazy! Who would just stand by and let themselves be raped?! I've had enough of this craziness! I'm no ones toy! "That's enough!" I yell sternly at both men. I grab Hichigo's hand pulling it away from my body. I had a firm grip in his wrist. "I don't know what you think your doing but I don't care. I'm not gonna stand by and be your little fuck toy! So why don't you guys fuck off and go find some other toy!" I tell them furiously glaring at Hichigo with my unstoppable death glare. Hichigo's eyes went huge at my sudden display of dominance. I couldn't see Grimmjow but I'm pretty sure he is shocked too. "Che! Ya just don't get it!" Grimmjow humped, as he came up behind me and casually draping his arm around my shoulder and sits beside me, Grimmjow sighed before he started to talk " Your not a toy, your our mate." I gave him a 'what the fuck' look "..-"let me finish!" He cut me off before I could say a word. "The first time I say you, was when u where 3. I was on a mission when ya got lost at some park in the hills, and ran into me trying to find your way home. You jumped into my arms, knocking me too the ground. I was pissed that you did that bit when I looked down at you ...I.. Just..." He couldn't finish but I knew what he was gonna say. "You fell in love at first sight?" I asked. "...ya...I guess." He tells me then turns his head so we are face to face. I look into his eyes to see something special in them, like a little light. My heart melts at this and a smile sweetly at him. He only smirks back, "that's all the lovey-dubey shit your ever getting out'a me!" I turn my attention to Hichigo, "do you have a reason for trying to rape me?" I ask him trying to get all these confession out of the badass espada hunks. "Same story only thing is I saw you when Grimmjow didn't come back and I was sent to find him. You just looked at me, and all I want-needed was you. And still need" he also smirks at me. There was along moment of silence as I reflex in what they just said. "Can I go take a shower?" I ask quietly trying to make myself as small as possible. "Um... sure the door is over there." Hichigo tells me. I get up and walk over to where he pointed. "If ya need anything jus"-  
SLAM!  
I slammed the door in the middle of his sentence. "Why?...why me?!.." I quietly say to myself as the warm tries fall down my checks. I'm never going home! With that last thought I started to ball.


End file.
